


restlessness

by splashstar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: Don't wake him up,your brain screamed at you.Leave him be and let him sleep.--kaito wakes up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 28





	restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i have a pattern of writing comforting ship stuff while they're in bed...i guess i just have a huge soft spot specifically for bed cuddles lol
> 
> also i had [a kaito v3 cover of "deep coma" by haruno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Yeiw8bdH7Y) on repeat while editing this to get those Comforting Nighttime Vibes™ i was trying to go for...

Your eyes snapped open in the dimness of the room as you gasped awake. Your chest rose and fell quickly, your breathing jagged and your body trembling. Large drops of water slipped from your eyes and ran across the bridge of your nose and down your right cheek, and you realized you hadn't woken up in tears in a very long time.

Still panicked, you sat up, using your left hand to keep yourself from falling back onto the mattress, and reached for your phone, the clock on your screen reading that it was almost five-thirty in the morning. You turned your head to the left; seeing Len, still fast asleep next to you on the other side of the bed, should have given you relief just from the simple fact that he was _there_ and he was _alright,_ but the thoughts in your head blocked that sense of ease.

 _Don't wake him up,_ your brain screamed at you. _Leave him be and let him sleep. He already had a rough day yesterday. You can deal with this yourself._

You put your phone back down and wiped your face with your right arm, tightly shutting your eyelids and begging yourself to try to breathe. The images that had burned themselves into your brain returned to the front of your mind, causing you to force your eyes back open in a desperate attempt not to let them replay in front of you. Your back shuddered with each unsteady breath you took. No matter what you did to try to mitigate it, the still fresh memory of what you had seen in your sleep repeated relentlessly, and tears threatened to fall from your eyes once again.

"Kaito?" Len’s groggy voice called out quietly.

Well. There was no playing this off now. You may as well just be honest about it.

You pushed the back of your wrist against your eyes, rubbing your tears away, and turned in his direction, watching Len's sleep-laced expression turn into one of concern. "Hey...are you okay?" he began, sluggishly pulling his arms up so he could support himself on his elbows. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

You sniffled, forcing a small smile. "Sorry. I had a nightmare."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"I didn't want to bother you," you whispered. "I knew you had a bad day yesterday, so I wanted to let you rest."

The blonde sighed through his nose, slowly sitting himself up next to you. "I appreciate that you care about that and all, but that happened _yesterday,_ and I'm over it now. _This_ is happening right now." He placed a comforting hand on your left shoulder. "You're obviously really upset, and you know I can help you, so why didn't you just ask?" His aquamarine eyes glanced up at you, and you looked down to avoid eye contact. "...You _do_ know that, right?"

You lifted your right hand and folded it over his. "...Yeah. I know. Sorry."

Len shook his head softly. "It's fine. I'm awake now anyway, so...if you want to talk about it, or if you need me to hold you or something..."

You swallowed, maintaining the whispery volume of your voice so it wouldn’t sound as strained as it could have been. Another white lie of a smile gently pulled at the corners of your chapped lips as your cobalt eyes found the courage to meet Len’s gaze. "It's okay. I'll be fine, you don't have to--"

" _Kaito,_ " Len interrupted in a stern tone that almost seemed like one of a parent about to scold their child, rendering you silent so he could say what he needed to. "Seriously. I'm worried about you." He paused, watching your expression falter as you listened, then broke eye contact as his voice softened. "You always listen to me when _I_ have something I need to get off my chest. I want you to feel comfortable doing the same thing with me." He leaned his head against your shoulder carefully. "I know I'm gonna sound like a hypocrite for saying this, but...it’s okay to ask for help, y'know. If it's hurting you like this, you shouldn't have to keep this kind of stuff to yourself."

"...You're right. I'm sorry I haven't been doing that," you apologized quietly, giving in to the contact and resting your cheek on the top of his head.

"And _I'm_ sorry I haven't been helping you out as much as I should have been." The boy lifted his head and pulled his hand away from your shoulder. "But we can both start now."

Len leaned his right elbow down onto his pillow and lifted his left arm, beckoning you to come closer. Following suit, you accepted his offer, lying back down next to him and wrapping your arms around his torso. You gently pressed your head against his chest and sighed shakily, seeking solace in his warmth and in the steady beating of his heart. The smaller boy relaxed his body and enveloped his arms around you, combing his fingers between locks of your soft blue hair in the same tender way that you often did with his own golden on the nights that you found him unable to sleep. His affectionate touch overwhelmed you with a comfort that made your chest swell with security, and relieved tears pricked at your eyes.

"Okay," he murmured soothingly once the two of you were settled in the bed. "Whenever you're ready."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something very similar to this in 2017 but len was the one that had the nightmare/there was an actual ending instead of a slightly open-ended one
> 
> anyways i've transitioned to working on the kailen red string fic as my main project now and it's going to take way longer to finish than "ride or die" since i realized there's a lot more world-building/researching/making shit up i have to do and each chapter is probably going to be really long compared to other things i've written lmao.....don't be surprised if it takes me another few weeks to post something again unless i have another spontaneous fic idea in between


End file.
